


Brother

by wattle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattle/pseuds/wattle
Summary: Quick thing I wrote whilst on a boring roadtrip.





	Brother

“He… he wasn't always my… partner. He was something else, a long time ago. Feels like a lifetime ago. But once upon a time he was… like a brother to me…” His voice wobbled and cracked, glassy eyes looking anywhere but the friend sitting opposite him. His friend’s hand lay on his shoulder, comforting him. 

“Dean, we will find him,” his smooth voice calmed him. “And hey, he's only been lost for a couple hours. How far could he have gone?” 

“Mark really spooked him,” Dean said, wiping his nose on his worn jacket sleeve. “and when he's scared he will run for miles. 

“What scared him?” Dean’s friend asked, curiosity sparking. 

“Michael, I - “ Dean’s voice hitched in his throat, fear spreading throughout him. “I can't say.” 

Michael knew better than to argue. He knew Dean was very secretive about who his boyfriend was. He had never even met him. Didn't even know his name. It didn't matter to Michael now, all he cared about was comforting Dean. “Come on,” he said, “lets go look for him. Where did you say he went?”

He hesitated, before saying, “Up north, to the forest just out of town. That's his… go-to place. We used to go there when we were kids.” 

“So you've known him for a long time?” Michael asked, standing up from his seat - which was actually a moss covered log that lay outside his house - brushing off dirt from his pants. 

“Yeah. Practically all my life.” 

Dean was hiding something, anyone with working eyes could see that. But Michael wasn't one to prod into others business. 

Many minutes went by before they reached the edge of town, and the overgrown entrance to the forest. Vines and leaves covered the once-visible path that stretched through the trees, a path that few people, other than Dean and his boyfriend, ever walked through. Dangerous animals had been reported in the area, but nothing was ever properly confirmed. People with half a brain just heard the warnings and stayed on the other side of town. A few more daring people wandered into the forest in search of flowers, though even those didn't think that picking some particularly gorgeous irises was worth risking their life. Only people who had ties with the forest, memories, experiences, really came here often. 

“If you thought he would come here, why were you so worried?” Michael said. 

“He left everything at the hotel. Phone, jacket… me. He got the call from Mark and panicked. He wouldn't normally react like this. But now.. I don't know.”

Dean and Michael walked along the winding, leaf-covered path, stepping over fallen branches, ducking under low-hanging leaves, keeping an eye out for Dean’s partner. They sky above was darkening quickly, and it didn’t help that the trees were so tightly packed together that little light dared peek through the foliage. Michael retrieved his phone from his pocket, and through the bright beam emitting from the mobile, they saw a figure leaning against a tree.

“Sam!” Dean’s voice was ragged, piercing the cold night air.

“Dean?” Sam asked, fear and longing lining his words. “Dean!”

Dean ran over to him, throwing his arms around Sam, kissing him with so much force, he was surprised neither of them cried out in pain.

Michael stared in horror, aiming the flashlight at the couple. “Sam, your brother?”

Sam pulled a knife from his pocket, asking, “Dean, who is this.”

The blood drained from Michael’s face, Dean rushing to explain.

“He’s a friend, Sam. And,” he looked at Michael, “he won’t tell anyone. Not like Mark.”

Sam held onto the knife for a few more moments, before reluctantly putting it away. Without saying anything more than a quiet ‘thanks’ to Michael, the brothers turned away, heading back home. They would no doubt move towns soon, pack up the few things they owned and leave. That tended to happen often, whenever someone discovered their secret. 

Their secret bond that no one could quite understand, that meant too much to them to give up.


End file.
